


Camera Obscura

by szikra



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szikra/pseuds/szikra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Camera obscura is a dark chamber with a small opening where the light comes through and it creates the upside down image of the outside world on the inside surface."</p>
<p>A poem about Leo and Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Obscura

**Author's Note:**

> Camera obscura is a dark chamber with a small opening where the light comes through and it creates the upside down image of the outside world on the inside surface.

I hid my soul into a box

all dark and cold;

and painted the outside

with the brightest colors,

so noone would think

of the black inside.

And then I met you and you were the exact opposite of me;

black clothes and glares

so that everyone knew

that you were broken

and needed to be handed with care,

like a big FRAGILE sign,

and noone tried to see

the light inside you,

the happiness you were keeping

because you were afraid

if you share it you wouldn’t get them back again.

Then

my fingers

made a little

opening so I could

see you and your light

broke through the thick black

paint you coated yourself with

and I became your camera obscura

and you painted the world with your light

inside me.


End file.
